gravityfallsrpfandomcom-20200222-history
Character:Kyle Birch
Age: 13 Date Of Birth: July 3rd 1999 Appearance: Tall, thin with blonde messy hair, mostly stands leaning on his right leg. Personality: Kyle has a fascination with the super natural,given his exposure to it while growing up in Gravity Falls, yet believes that he is the only one who notices the strange activity (thanks to the Society of the Blind Eye erasing peoples memories). Because of this he has a hard time developing trust towards others, whenever he is in a conversation with someone new he tends to feel awkward and a tad nervous, though when he becomes more acquainted Kyle opens himself up and shows his more 'Adventurous' side. When away from work Kyle enjoys exploring the nearby woods where he likes to take notes of any unusual entities he comes across, in a way he's like Stanley (the author), this hobby of his is revisited more frequently when he becomes good friends with Dipper Pines who Kyle gladly assists during his investigations of Gravity Falls. Secretly Kyle has an increasingly big crush on Mabel Pines, as her 'silly yet charming demeanour' slowly captivated him during their adventures, yet he's too nervous to confront her about his feelings (well, up until the events of The International Treasure). History: Kyle was born to a small family in Gravity Falls Oregon, he grew up living a regular child's life with his mother and father until their abusive break-up when he was 6. Kyle remained partially depressed by this until he fled from home one night into the mysterious nearby woods, there he got his first taste of the town's paranormal activity...the Gnomes. After spending time with the small creatures he returned home with an eager interest to look deeper for stranger oddities, over time he would appear and disappear into the woods, taking notes and sketches of various creatures, ranging from the Floating Eyeballs, Human Squash and even the Hide Behind (yet he could never get a 100% accurate drawing of it). While fascinated with his work, his mother simply saw it as work from his 'over imaginative mind', while others including his school mates wrote it off as junk and eventually began teasing him, where it would get increasingly worse for him to handle. Eventually Kyle developed an antisocial attitude towards the fellow townsfolk, in response to this his mother applied him for a job at the Mystery Shack in hopes of Kyle becoming more social, there he met his two co-workers Wendy and Soos as well as his cranky yet humorous boss Stanford Pines. While indifferent to his job Kyle did slowly warm himself up to his fellow staff members, yet he soon discovered a strange suspicion towards Stan, something that stuck around with him for the following months leading up to summer. One summer morning Kyle arrived at the Mystery Shack to find out that Stanford's niece and nephew; Mabel and Dipper Pines we're coming to stay for summer vacation, at first he was somewhat sceptical towards them, however Kyle soon discovered that Dipper was witnessing similar supernatural occurrences within the woods, he volunteered to help him put up advertisements for the shack in hopes of finding something out of the ordinary alongside him, to his his luck both of them came across an artificial metal tree containing an old journal with a number 3 inscripted on the cover. To both of the boy's amazement the journal contained various information on the many creatures and structures found within Gravity Falls, yet strangely enough a large section of pages we're blank...Both Dipper and Kyle agree'd to keep their discovery secret taking heed of the journal's warning "IN GRAVITY FALLS THERE IS NO ONE YOU CAN TRUST.TRUST NO ONE". What soon followed was perhaps the greatest summer Kyle will ever experience in his life...! Category:Characters Category:Males